sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Trees, woodland and forest global news
2010 * 20,000 tree seedlings planted in the Kiptunga area of the Mau Forest Complex, Kenya, 15 January United Nations Environment Programme, 15 January 2010 Mau, the largest indigenous forest in East Africa and Kenya's most vital water tower, covers some 270,000 hectares. After Mau, restoration will also take place in Mt. Kenya, Aberdares, Mt. Elgon and the rest of Kenya's forests and water catchment areas with the aim of increasing the forest cover from the current 1.7 percent to 10 percent by the year 2020. 2009 * Bolivia: deforestation rate is 20 times the global average. December 19 Global Voices Online, December 19th, 2009 *USA pledged to contribute $275m to a forest protection fund in 2010, 19 November Greenpeace, 19 November 2009 *Kenya aiming to restore vital Mau forest, September 9 United Nations Environment Programme, September 9, 2009 *Volunteers from Pakistan set new tree planting world record, July 16 United Nations Environment Programme, July 16, 2009 With 541,176 young mangroves trees planted by 300 volunteers from the local fishermen communities just in one day, the total broke the previous 447,874 record held by historical rival India. The mangrove tree planting event was held in the vast wetland ecosystem of the Indus River Delta in the Southern Sindh Province, some 150 km south east from Karachi a unique sanctuary of biodiversity designated in 2002 by the Government of Pakistan as a Ramsar Site (Wetland of International Importance), with support from WWF International Freshwater Programme. *Billion Tree Campaign passes four billion mark, on way to target of seven billion trees planted by the end of 2009, June 2 United Nations Environment Programme, June 2, 2009 *Deforestation 'faster in Africa', May 26 BBC news, May 26, 2009 *Billion Tree Campaign passes three billion mark, March 30 United Nations Environment Programme, March 30, 2009 *Extensive forest fires are affecting several of Kenya's key moisture reservoirs including the 400,000-hectare Mau Forest Complex, Kenya's largest forest and the source of water for at least twelve rivers. , March 25United Nations Environment Programme, March 25, 2009 Important Rift Valley Lakes, including Lake Victoria, the source of the River Nile, depend on the rivers which are fed from the forest. Noor Hassan Noor, the Rift Valley Provincial Commissioner said that between 25 and 35 per cent of the eastern Mau forest has been lost so far as a result of the fire. place 2008 *70% deforestation cuts for Brazil, December 1 BBC news, December 1 *Eliasch Review on International deforestation published, October 14 News Distribution Service, October 14 *UN Reduced Emissions from Deforestation and Forest Degradation (REDD) Programme announced to combat climate change from deforestation, September 24 United Nations Environment Programme, September 24 *Greenpeace unveils Forests for Climate plan to halt the destruction of rainforests by 2015, May 20 Greenpeace, May 20 *Billion tree campaign to grow into the seven billion tree campaign, May 13 United Nations Environment Programme, May 13 2007 *Uttar Pradesh attempting to set a world record by planting 10 million trees in a single day, July 31 BBC news, July 31 place *Urgent action needed to save the world's forests - UK Minister for Biodiversity, Landscape and Rural Affairs, Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, June 1 * France Joins the Billion Tree Campaign. UNEP, January 18 References Category:Woodland and forest Woodland and forest